Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki
by Saku Haruchi
Summary: Sakura sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu akan menyukainya dan juga membalas cintanya kan?. Malah mungkin cinta itu bisa saja bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu, disinilah Sakura belajar untuk mengerti bahwa cinta tidaklah harus memiliki. Tetapi juga tidak memaksa harus selalu bersama dan juga haruslah kita miliki.


**CINTA TAK HARUS MEMILIKI**

 **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Plot By ©SakuHaruchi**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Sakura/Sasuke**

 **.**

 **AU,Abal,Garing,Krik,Typo,DLL.**

 **DLDR yah ;)**

 **Cerita hanya untuk hiburan semata Hehe**

Aku sudah menyukainnya sejak dia menjadi tetangga baruku, dulu. Sekarangpun aku masih menyukainya malah bisa dikatakan mencintainya. Entahlah kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini, akupun tak tau. Mungkin bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama bahkan cinta pertama juga bisa hehe. Yah aku belum pernah merasakan cinta dan suka itu seperti apa. karena aku belum pernah memiliki seorang pacar selama ini dan akupun baru tahu saat dirinya datang ke kehidupanku ini. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke orangya baik dan hangat walaupun sifat luarnya judes, cuek dan dingin. Dia juga sangat tampan seperti artis-artis yang sering kutonton di televisi hehe.

"SAKURA" panggil seseorang diluar rumahku

"AH IYA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR"

Akupun bergegas mengambil tas sekolah dan berlari turun ke lantai satu.

"SAKURA! Pelan-pelan, kalau kau nanti jatuh bagaimana?" ucap ibuku khawatir. ah iya sepertinya ibuku baru saja mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kerumah karena dia berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Hehe..iya-iya ibu, maafkan saku. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati". Cengirku sambil menunjukkan dua jariku

"Kau ini!, ya sudah cepat sana sarapan dan Sasuke maaf ya kalau sakura selalu merepotkanmu seperti ini"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa Baa-san" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya

"Baiklah saku berangkat dulu ibuuuu!" setelah mencomot satu roti dimeja dan menggunakan sepatu akupun berlari dengan menggeret satu lengan sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Sakuraa! Kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

"NANTHI SAJHA DHI KHANTHIN" balasku

"Ck, saku habiskan dahulu rotimu itu dan juga berhenti menggeretku..!,kau tidak lihat aku bahkan belum memakai satu sepatuku tadi bodoh" gerutu sasuke

"Ups..gomen"

Dan akhirnya, kami berangkat sekolah dengan aku yang berceloteh riang dari tadi dan juga sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan jawaban andalannya itu.

Setibannya disekolah,

"Kyaaaaa.. SASUKE-KUUN"

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAA…"

"KAU BAGAIKAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN YANG MENGOBRAK-ABRIK HATIKU.."

"MAKA DARI ITUUU.."

"TERIMALAH CINTA DARIKUU…"

Haa!, apa-apaan itu tadi. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan mengangakan mulutku bagaikan kudanil menguap saat melihat mereka selalu mengelu-elukan pantat ayam disampingku ini.

"Ck..Urusai"

Yah seperti inilah, kehidupannya. Tidak ada hari tenang bagi sasuke disekolah, karena jika sasuke belum mempunyai pacar maka mereka memiliki semboyan "kami tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi pacarnya dan berhenti menyukainya sebelum titik darah penghabisan" wkwkwk. Terkadang aku ingin ketawa terpingkal-pingkal jika ingat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mereka. Apakah sebegitu inginnya mereka menjadi miliknya dan juga ada yang pernah menjawab "aku mau jadi yang kedua ataupun simpananya jika dia nanti memiliki kekasih" jika ditanya kalau sasuke sudah memiliki pacar nantinya. Buset dasar fansgirl menyeramkan. Akupun bergidik ngeri saat jawaban itu keluar dari salah satu mulut para FG sasuke lovers.

"Kau tidak risih ayam, setiap hari selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil melirik kepadanya

"Hn, mau bagaimana lagi.." ujarnya malas

"Coba saja kalau mereka tau sifat aslimu itu seperti iblis jika sudah kumat, mungkin tidak akan ada yang meneriakimu 'Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun' dengan centilnya lagi" ucapku dengan menirukan gaya centil mereka saat memanggil sasuke

"Kalaupun mereka tidak seperti itu lagi, aku akan sangat senang sekali Pink" jawab sasuke dengan menyeringai kepadaku..

"Hah terserahlah.." jawabku malas sambil merollingka kedua bola mataku.

Kamipun sama-sama bergegas untuk berjalan ke kelas kami masing-masing. Oh ya kelasku dan kelas sasuke berbeda. Dia di kelas 12 A dan aku 12 C tidak ada yang khusus sih walaupun kelas kami dikelompokkan seperti itu. Karena disini yang pintar dicampur menjadi satu dengan anak-anak yang tidak pintar.

"Baiklah yam, aku masuk ke kelas dulu" seraya melambaikan tanganku kepadanya

"Nanti istirahat aku akan menjemputmu"

"Oh oke" jawabku dengan riang

Yah rutinitas kita berdua, jika bukan aku yang menyusulnya nanti untuk pergi ke kantin pastilah dirinya yang akan ke kelasku.

DINGDONG..DINGDONG..DING..DONG..DING..DONG

Akhirnya kelas pertamapun selesai, uwaah..

Akupun merenggangkan tubuhku ke atas, yah karena tadi saat pelajaran otakku dan badanku banyak digunakan berfikir dan menulis jadi yah kau tau sendiri lah pasti pegal, linu bahkan encok. Apalagi kalau pelajaran itu adalah momok buatmu,seperti matematika contohnya..hehe.

"JIDAAT..ke kantin yuuk? aku sangat lapar nih" ajak Ino-Pig

"AH, Jangan berteriak di kupingku pig. Kau ini" dengusku sambil merapikan alat tulisku.

"HEHE..gomen, tapi kau maukan ke kantin bersamaku hari ini. Masak kau setiap hari selalu pergi makan siang berdua sih sama si Uke dan kau sekarang jarang sekali menghabiskan jam istirahat bersamaku jidat. Aku kan kangen dengan kebersamaan kita.." ucapnya

Deh bujuk rayunya sudah seperti rubah yang ditinggal kawin oleh pasangannya saja.

"Baiklah pig, kau pergi makan siang saja bersama kami. Nanti aku akan tanyakan ke sasuke-kun"

"Yeeeey, makasih jidat..kau memang sahabat yang sangat pengertian, muah muah" jawabnya riang dan tak lupa juga peluk kecup menyertainya.

"Hiyaah, pig hentikan..kau apa tidak malu kita dilihatin oleh anak-anak, dan juga bisa saja mereka menganggap kita ini yuri bodoh" jawabku kesal

"Alah biarkan saja..aku kan kangen padamu jidat lebarku"

Ck, masa bodolah. Tapi dia ini mulai tidak waras atau gimana?. Yah maklum saja sih aku kalau dia seperti itu, karena semenjak sasuke memintaku untuk menemaninnya makan siang berdua saja. Kebersamaanku dengan ino jadi jarang terjadi, tapi yah maaf saja kalau kalian menganggap pertemananku dengan ino ini le to the bay alias lebay. Soalnya dulu saat kita masih kelas 10 dan 11 aku selalu bersama ino saat istirahat berlangsung dan juga sasuke dengan teman-teman gengnya kalau nggak ya sama si sai mayat hidup itu. dan saat sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang kerumahku untuk menjemputku berangkat bersama dan juga anehnya di sekolah juga dia mengajakku untuk istirahat makan siang bersama aku jadi kaget setengah mati kala itu. dia kan tidak pernah sama sekali berlaku seperti itu saat kita dulu duduk di bangku kelas 1 elementary school sampai junior high school. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku shock. Bahkan dia jika kuajak bermain bersama sebagai tetangga saat itu tidak mau dan kesannya dia malah cuek sekali kepadaku dan akhirnya malah itachi nii-san yang bermain bersamaku. Dan mulai saat itu akupun menjadi Ge'er dan Pd sekali bahwa si ayam itu mulai menyukaiku juga, bahkan aku berharap kalau dia membalas cintaku serta menjadikanku pacarnya. Haha..

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kok sasuke belum kekelasku yah, baiklah aku saja yang kekelasnya menghampirinya. Takut-takut kalau jam istirahat usai dan kencan makan siangku dengannya tidak jadi. Hehe..

"Eh Pig, sebentar yah tunggu aku. Aku mau ke kelas sasuke-kun dulu. Nanti aku menghampirimu saat kita mau pergi ke kantin"

"Oke Saku, tapi jangan lama-lama yah. Aku soalnya udah kelaparan banget.."

Akupun segera pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Baiklah kita lihat kenapa dia tidak segera menyusulku dan mengajakku ke kantin hm.

Setibannya di kelasnya. Akupun segera memanggilnya.

"AYAAAMM!" wuooow teriakkanku menghebohkan seisi kelasnya, sampai-sampai anak yang tersisa dikelasnya pun menoleh kepadaku dan kulihat ternyata dia sedang bersama teman sekelasnya sepertinya sedang mengajari sesuatu atau berdiskusi entahlah,

"CK, Berisik sakura" dengusnya

"hehe.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kekelasku?, katanya kau tadi mau menjemputku untuk ke kantin?" semburku

"Memang kau tidak lihat?, aku sedang sibuk. Setelah ini aku juga akan mengantarnya untuk berkeliling sekolah ini" jawabnya

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk dan juga setidaknya kau memberitahuku tadi lewat hp kalau begitu" sahutku cepat

"Hp-ku tertinggal"

"Oh baiklah, jadi kau tidak bisa ke kantin bersamaku hari ini?" tanyaku lagi

"Hn"

Setelah itu dia kembali bercakap-cakap dengan perempuan teman sekelasnya entah apa itu. Mereka kelihatan akrab sekali, walaupun aku tidak tau siapa perempuan itu. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya di kelas sasuke. Dia memiliki kulit putih, badannya pun sangat proposional tidak sepertiku, lihatlah dadanya itu dan lekuk badannya sangat menggiurkan laki-laki di kelas ini mungkin atau bahkan dia akan menjadi calon siswi populer nantinya, serta rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna seperti senja matahari sore menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Akupun takut jika nantinya sasuke akan menyukainnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sendiri" jawabku dengan sedikit kecewa karena sasuke tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku lagi ataupun sekedar menoleh untuk menjawab perkataanku tadi.

Akhirnya aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku,

"Hei Jidat dimana sasuke?, tidak ikut dengan kita ke kantinkah?" tanya ino setibanya aku di kelas

"Tidak pig, mungkin hari ini aku lebih baik ke kantin denganmu saja" jawabku sedikit tidak bersemangat

"oh baiklah"

Setelahnya si pig bercerita panjang lebar denganku hari itu sampai telingaku panas rasannya mendengar ceritanya yang tiada henti, karena setelah istirahat usai dia tidak berhenti untuk tidak bercerita bahkan bergosip disaat jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Ssssst..jidat" panggilnya seraya menyenggolkan lengannya ke lenganku.

"Jidat.." lagi,

Ck ada apa sih sebenarnya ino ini. Memangnya tidak tahu kalau guru killer itu sedang mengajar apa. dumelku dalam hati

"Hm" akhirnya diriku menjawab dengan malas

"Kau tau tidak, kalau di sekolah kita itu ada murid baru. Dia cantik loh, pasti nanti bakalan jadi primadona disekolah kita dan menyaingi kecantikan Hina-chan"

Akhirnya aku tertarik juga dengan gossip yang ino katakan

"Benarkah?, memang seperti apa dia?"

"Katanya sih dia sangat cantik, kulitnya seputih salju, badanya bak model yang berlenggak lenggok di catwalk dan juga memiliki rambut berwarna kemerah-merahan sih. Memangnya kenapa Saku?, kau tertarik ya dengannya? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya ino kepo

"Heh sembarangan saja kau kalau berbicara, aku masih normal tau"

"HA..HA, aku tahu aku tahu" jawab ino sedikit keras

"YAMANAKA, apakah ada yang lucu dengan pelajaran yang saya jelaskan?"

Ups si pig pasti lupa kalau kita sedang ada dikelas. Haha rasakan kau pig. Pasti setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan oleh-oleh dari guru itu.

"Maafkan saya sensei, saya tadi sedang belajar untuk latihan drama.."

Dan anak satu kelaspun tertawa mendengar jawaban ino yang mencari alasan itu. Oke aku juga baru sadara kalau alasan ino sangat tidak masuk akal dan akupun kasihan dengan dirinya. Salah sendiri mengajak bergosip saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Apakah kau tahu sekarang sedang jam pelajaran?"

"Hm. M-Ma-Maaf sensei.." jawab ino takut-taku

"Baiklah, setelah jam pelajaran sekolah usai temui saya di ruang saya nanti"

"Oh sial.." gumam ino

"Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yamanaka-san?"

"Oh tidak sensei"

Dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur bukan aku yang kena. Oh ya aku masih saja kepikiran dengan gossip ino tadi tentang anak baru itu. Bukankah tadi aku juga melihat anak yang ciri-cirinya mirip sekali dengan penjabaran ino di kelasnya si ayam itu. terus sasuke tadi juga bilang akan mengantarkan siswi itu untuk berkeliling sekolah ini. Berarti memang itu anak baru tadi yah, Issh dasar bodoh sudah jelas-jelas bahwa dia anak baru itu, makannya tadi wajahnya sangat asing sekali bagiku. Semoga saja..semoga saja apa yang ku takutkan tadi tidak terjadi Kami-sama.

"Hei jidat, jangan melamun saja. Kau ini temanmu sedang kesusahan bukannya kau membantunya. Malah diam saja seperti itu"

"Pig sudahlah diam dan terima saja, kan kau juga yang salah. Kau mau di hukum lagi" jawabku kepadannya. Dan akhirnya dia diam juga

"Awas saja kau nanti jidat" ancamnya kepadaku

"Aku tunggu itu Pig" jawabku pelan seraya tersenyum mengejek kepadanya

SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP

"Heh jidat tumben kau masih berdiri disini?, kemana pangeran yang selalu pulang bersamamu itu?" tanya ino

"Oh hai pig, entahlah.. mungkin saja dia masih ada urusan. Aku juga disuruh menunggunya disini" jawabku

"oh baiklah, selamat menunggu. Aku duluan ya"

"Hm, semangat ino. Semoga saja Ibiki-sensei tidak memberikan hukuman yang berat kepadamu"

"Yah aku berharap seperti itu jidat, baiklah Jya nee" dirinya pun pergi meninggalkanku

Akhirnya aku sendirian disini. Bosan menunggu sasuke yang lama dan belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Akupun mengeluarkan smartphoneku…

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendegar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.

"Hn, Ayo pulang"

Oh ternyata sasuke, apa-apaan dia ini. Tidak mengucapkan maaf kepadaku karena sudah menunggu lama dirinya tapi langsung saja bilang ayo pulang dan langsung berjalan meninggalkanku, Dasar.

"Hey sasuke-kun tunggu"

Akupun berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkahnya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa dia hari ini tumben sekali pulang agak telat. Dan juga biasannya dia yang menungguku bukan aku yang menunggunya.

"Sas.."

"Sakura, besok aku akan berangkat lebih dulu. Jadi kau tidak usah menungguku" jawab sasuke.

Padahal kan aku ingin bertanya banyak kepadannya tadi dan akhirnya dia mendahului ucapanku. Kenapa juga dia memberitahuku pernyataan seperti itu.

"Memangnya ada apa sasuke-kun?, Kau besok ada kegiatan ya, jadi harus berangkat pagi?"

"Hn, aku ada urusan"

"O-oh, baiklah kalau begitu" jawabku.

"Hn, terima kasih sakura" tumben dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Biasannya saja tidak pernah.

Dan keheninganlah yang menemani perjalanan pulang sekolah kami kali ini. Karena aku juga lagi malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang urusan apa itu ataupun bercerita. Entahlah rasanya sangat malas sekali dan juga tiba-tiba saja perasaanku berubah tidak enak seperti ini. Apakah sasuke tidak menyadarinnya. Akhirnya aku hanya curi-curi pandang saja kepadannya. Tapi jika kulihat dia kelihatan senang sekali sedari pulang sekolah tadi. Apakah telah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan pada dirinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok sasuke" akupun melambai dengan riang kepadannya.

"Hn"

Setelah mengucapkan kata andalannya itu dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku untuk masuk kerumahnya. Kutatap punggung leabarnya itu samapi dia masuk ke rumahnya. Akupun sebenarnya kecewa jika dia tiap kali seperti itu kepadaku, berwajah dingin dan cuek. Padahal aku berharap sekali saja, dia memperlihatkan wajah hangatnnya kepadaku. Tetapi mungkin itu sangatlah mustahil bukan. Yah walaupun sudah beberapa bulan ini dia dekat denganku. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali selain hanya dekat sebagai teman dan tidak ada yang lebih. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku begitu mencintainya. Jika memikirkan tentang itu entah kenapa dadaku sesak sekali dan takut kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan suka dan mencintai orang lain. Bahkan menjauh dariku, walaupun aku tak mengharapkan akan dia yang juga membalas cintaku ini. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa dekat denganku akhir-akhir ini. Apakah dia memiliki maksud lain aku juga tidak tahu. Yah semoga saja tidak ada.

"Sakura kenapa kau berdiri didepan gerbang seperti itu dan tidak masuk ke rumah nak?, cepatlah masuk karena udara diluar semakin dingin nanti kau bisa sakit" ucap Kaa-san

"Iya Kaa-san, ini juga saku mau masuk" jawabku

 **SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP**

Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat malas sekali untuk pergi kesekolah. Apakah jangan-jangan karena si ayam itu tidak datang untuk menjemputku berangkat sekolah jadi seperti ini. Yah memang dari kemarin aku merasa kurang enak badan jadi yah begitulah.

"Kaa-san, Saku berangkat dulu ya." ucapku setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapanku

"Sakura kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Tou-san saja, hari ini sasuke tidak menjemputmu kan?" tanya Kaa-san

"Tidak usah Kaa-san, nanti saku telat kalau berangkatnya nungguin Tou-san selesai ganti baju. Hari ini saku juga piket" jawabku berbohong. Padahal sih niatnya pengen cepet-cepet ketemu Sasuke-kun disekolah. Karena penasaran kenapa dia kemarin bilang tidak akan berangkat bersamaku.

Aku pun berangkat ke sekolah sendiri hari ini. Sebeneranya sedikit menyesal sih kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersama Tou-san saja. Biar lebih cepet sampai sekolahnya. Kalau seperti inikan jadi lama, apalagi sendirian pula nggak ada yang nemenin jadi sepi. Biasannya padahal bersama sasuke-kun dan bercanda ria dengannya. Ah jadi rindu dengannya, padahal baru satu hari aku tidak berangkat bersama dia.

"KYAA…SASUKE-KUN, KENAPA KAU DENGANNYA"

"APAKAH KAU SUDAH PACARAN DENGAN ANAK BARU ITU"

"OHH..TIDAK SASUKE-KUN"

"HUWAAA…."

Saat aku mendekati pintu gerbang sekolahku yang menjulang tinggi itu. Aku bisa mendengar suara para FGnya sasuke yang sepertinya patah hati. Heh apakah benar?, aku tidak salah dengar kan?. Bukannya sasuke-kun berangkat sendiri.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" oh teriakan ino mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Hai pig ini masih pagi loh, kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanyaku

"OMG…GAWAT,GAWAT, GAWAT SAKU GAWAAAT" teriaknya heboh

"Hey..hey, tenanglah ino. Tarik nafaslah terlebih dahulu oke?"

"Hah..hah, baiklah." kelihatannya dia mengikuti saranku dan menjadi sedikit tenang

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku setelahnya

Aku dan ino pun berjalan menjauh dai teriakan-teriakan FG sasuke dan juga kami langsung saja menuju ke kelas, karena baru saja bel sekolah juga berbunyi menandakan kalau jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Kau pasti kaget setelah ini, tapi aku mohon dirimu setelah kuberitahukan berita besar ini jangan sedih oke. Aku tahu kalau kau itu sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Tapi aku sebagai sahabatmu minta agar kau setelah ini tidak lagi untuk menyukainnya dan lebih baik kau mencari laki-laki lain, terus jika kau nanti tahu akan kebenarannya maka kumohon jangan bersedih terlalu dalam saku" jawab ino dengan sedih dan juga memandang kasihan kepadaku.

Aku semakin bingung disini, sebenarnya ada apa sih, dan juga memang berita apa sih kok dia sampai sebegitunya. Aku juga mulai kepikiran tentang teriakan FG sasuke tadi. Akupun mulai gelisah dan DEG apa jangan-jangan. Ah mana mungkin pasti tidak.

"Ba-baiklah ino aku tidak akan bersedih, dan juga berita apa yang kau maksud itu?"

"Sa-sasuke, tadi berangkat dengan Karin"

"Hah?, maksudnya?"

"Iya Karin, murid baru itu loh saku. Kau tahu kan?"

Oh jadi namannya Karin, aku baru tahu itu. eh..eh tunggu dulu jadi maksudnya urusannya sasuke itu berhubungan dengannya dan kenapa juga dia sampai tidak bisa berangkat bersamaku tadi, apakah gara-gara urusan dengan perempuan yang baru dia kenal itu lebih penting?.

"hey jidat, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok ino" jawabku sambil tersenyum palsu.

"oh baiklah"

Kami pun setelah itu mendengarkan penjelasan sensei.

 **SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP**

Yah sudah beberapa hari ini aku dan sasuke jarang bertemu. Dia juga sepertinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Karin itu. Dia tidak pernah lagi menjemput atau menungguku seperti beberapa hari lalu. Dari hari ke hari sifat sasuke juga berubah kepadaku. Walaupun dulu dia sedikit dingin dan cuek kepadaku, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia seperti tidak mengenaliku. Menyapaku saja tidak jika berpas-pasan. Padahal biasannya dia tersenyum ataupun hanya mengucap kata "Hn" andalannya untuk menyapaku. Tapi sekarang tidak. Dan juga setiap aku meng-smsnya meminta untuk berangkat bersama pasti ada saja alasan yang sasuke gunakan. Bahkan kadang hanya di baca saja dan tidak dibalas. Apakah memang dia dulu mendekatiku karena ada alasan lain. Dan juga apakah dia sekarang mungkin sudah berpacaran dengan Karin jadi seperti itu.

Kenapa hati ini rasannya sangat sakit sekali. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukaiku lebih baik dari dulu katakan saja dan juga tidak usah mendekatiku seperti yang dia lakukan sebelum dekat denganku. Bukannya malah mendekatiku lalu tiba-tiba meninggalkanku seperti ini. Kesannya dia hanya memberikan harapan palsu saja kepadaku.

"Hei saku kenapa kau, sangat lemas dan pucat sekali. Apakah kau tidak enak badan?"

"Uhh ino, kepalaku rasannya pusing"

Memang sudah beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan tentang sasuke dan Karin serta aku juga menangis setiap malamnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu nafsu makan dan setiap hari badanku lemas. Mood hariankupun sering berubah-ubah.

"baiklah, kita ke UKS saja ya"

"Hm, bauklah ino"

"Sensei kami izin ke UKS, karena sakura tidak enak badan"

"Oh silahkan yamanaka, dan sakura semoga lekas sembuh" jawab sensei

"Terima kasih sensei' jawabku pelan

"Ayo saku"

Ino pun memegangiku lalu kami berjalan beriringan ke UKS, Setibanya di UKS.

"Permisi sensei, Sakura sakit bolehkah dia tidur sebentar disini?"

"Ya tidurkan saja dia dikasur kosong itu Ino, dan juga tolong jaga UKS sebentar ya sekalian kau disini menjaga Sakura. Aku mau keluar sebentar" jawab Shizune-sensei

"Baiklah sensei"

"Nah saku, kau tidur disini ya"

Akupun menurutinya untuk tidur dikasur UKS ini. Saat aku akan memejamkan mataku aku mendengar sebuah obrolah dari belakang UKS dimana disitu adalah letak taman belakang sekolah.

"Hey sasuke, Apakah kau sudah mendekati si gadis permen karet itu selama 2 bulan ini?"

Ah ini seperti suara teman sasuke yang pucat itu. Tetapi apa maksud mereka dengan mendekati gadis permen karet itu selama 2 bulan?, bukannya dia seperti membicarakanku. Sepertinya memang iya mereka membicarakanku. Dan apa hubungannya dengan sasuke

"Hn sudah"

Dan ini pastilah suara sasuke. Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan obrolan mereka yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?, kau tidak jatuh cintakan kepadannya?"

"Tidak, dan aku masih ingat tentang perjanjian kita"

Perjanjian hm?, perjanjian apa?

"HAHA, kau ini sungguh tega sekali sasuke. Padahal jika kulihat dia sepertinya suka kepadamu loh"

"Benarkah?, yah walaupun dia suka kepadaku memang apa urusannya"

Yah kau selalu seperti itu sasuke, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku takut untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"Saku kumohon jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka, dan lekaslah tidur saja ne?" kata ino

"tidak apa-apa ino, sepertinnya mereka bukan membicarakanku kok"

Dan akupun lanjut mendengarkan mereka dan terus mengabaikan perkataan ino untuk tidak mendengakan mereka, atau jangan-jangan saja ino sudah tau dan tidak memberitahuku.

"OWWH, kau memang benar-benar jahat sasuke. Dan bagaimana kalau si Sakura ini tahu bahwa kau mendekatinnya hanya untuk bahan taruhanmu dengan anak-anak lain hn?"

"Yah biarkan saja, dia membenciku malah lebih baikkan"

A-Apa jadi dia , mendekatiku hanya untuk bahan taruhan saja. Saat itupun langsung saja aku menangis dipelukan ino. Dan mereka tetap melanjutkan perbincangan mereka

"Hey sasuke, kau itu tidak boleh seperti itu nanti kau kena karma loh, tapi kau menang. Dengan ini kau mendapatkan mobil baru dari Gaara, Sasuke. Karena tidak jatuh cinta selama mendekatinya 2 bulan ini."

"Hn," sasuke pun tersenyum menyeringai

"Jadi hubunganmu sekarang berpindah haluan ke Karin eh?, apakah kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Hn,Nanti malam"

"Heh, Apa maksudmu itu?, jangan berbelit-belit kau kalau bilang"

"Nanti malam aku pasti menyatakannya. Dan membuatnya menjadi milikku"

"Waah, sasuke kau memang hebat. Pastilah Karin tidak akan menolak cintamu men. Dia sepertinya juga suka kepadamu"

"Hn,

"Tapi kau nanti jangan menyesal yah, jika ternyata kau memiliki perasaan kepada gadis permen kapas sekaligus tetanggamu itu. karena aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak memiliki sedikit saja perasaan kepadannya" ucap sai kepada sasuke.

"Ck, tidak akan terjadi"

Sai pun hanya mengendikkan bahu, masa bodoh. Setelahnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman yang sunyi itu.

"Sakura, kan aku sudah bilang kepadamu. Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan mereka" marah ino masih sambil memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hikss..Hikss..Hikss, ino apakah kau sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Ino menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalannya

"Kenapa Kau tidak memberitahukan kepadaku kalau begitu?, KENAPAAA? HUWAAAAAA…..KENAPA!?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku saku maaf, Hikss..Aku juga sudah memperingatimu hari itu saku, dan aku ingin sekali memberi tahumu tetapi aku tidak tega kepadamu. Aku tidak tega jika kau tersakiti hanya karena dirinya saku dan lihat kau sekarang menjadi seperti ini kan hikss..." jawab ino lirih sambil terisak pelan.

Akupun pergi meninggalkannya di UKS. Pas dilorong menuju kelasku akupun berpas-pasan dengan sasuke dan temannya saat itu.

"Puas kau sekarang, lelaki brengsek" jawabku lirih dan juga isak tangis masih menyertaiku. Setelah itu akupun langsung melewatinnya. Walaupun sakit kepalaku saat ini sepertinya bertambah parah.

Sakura tidak melihat raut wajah sasuke yang sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan juga terkejut kala dia mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi kepadannya.

"SAKURAA TUNGGU, KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU.." teriak ino menyusul itupun ino yang melihat sasuke ada didepannya langsung menghampirinya dan

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras di dapat oleh seorang sasuke

"Lihat, kau sudah menyakiti hati baik temanku dan juga membohonginya. Kau sungguh pengecut dan brengsek sial. Berani-beraninya menyakitinya. Kau tidak pantas menjadi lelaki. MATI SAJA SANA!" teriak ino

"Hey, hey selow saja perempuan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya sai bingung

"Kau tanya saja dia dan bukannya kau sudah tau!, mungkin kau sama juga dengannya" jawab ino pedas dan sinis. Setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berdiri dengan diam

"Hmm, sasuke apa itu tadi?"

"Entahlah.." jawabnya singkat, setelah itu dia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya.

 **SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP**

"Saku apa yang terjadi denganmu nak?, kenapa kau pulang-pulang sangatlah berantakan seperti ini?, dan tolong buka pintunya serta segeralah turun untuk makan" ucap ibunya khawatir

"Kaa-san bagaimana sakura?" tanya Tou-san sakura

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang mengurusnya" ibu sakurapun pergi untuk menyiapkan makan malam

"Sakuuu..ini ayah nak, tolong buka pintunya?, dan ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tak menunggu lamapun. Pintu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Hikss,,Hiks ayah" sakura segera pergi untuk memeluk ayahnya itu

"Hey, cup..cup. sudah sudah. Jangan menangis anak ayah hadi jelek kalau menangis. Dan ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya saku" kata ayah sakura

Setelah itu sakura pun menceritakan ke Tou-sannya.

"Oh, sudahlah nak..biarkan saja. Laki-laki itu masih banyak. Jangan hanya karena dia kau menangis dan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Saku kan masih punya Tou-san yang selalu ada untukmu dan mencintaimu"

Dan akhirnyapun sakura berhenti menangis serta berusaha tersenyum.

"Nah seperti itu, anak tou-san lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Nah setelah ini segeralah turun karena ada yang akan kita bicarakan dan juga jangan membuat khawatir kaa-san Saku" dan setlh itu pintu tertutup.

Akupun bergegas membasuh wajahku. Memang benar apa kata tou-san tadi. Laki-laki bukan hanya sasuke-kun saja. Masihlah banyak didunia ini laki-laki yang lebih pengertian dan bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus apa adanya nanti. Jadi aku berusaha untuk melupakannya walaupun itu sangat susah sekali. Karena aku sangatlah mencintainya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Yosh, baiklah mungkin pelan-pelan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mencintainnya dan bahkan melupakannya walau hati ini sangat sakit saat mengetahui kenyataannya. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah dan bercermin sebentar. Aku bergegas turun untuk makan malam.

"Saku, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya kaa-san

"Iie, daijoubu Kaa-san, maafkan saku tadi ne sudah merepotkan kaa-san"

"Tidak apa-apa saku, Kaa-san sudah memaafkanmu kok"

"dan tou-san arigatou" akupun tersenyum kepada mereka berdua

"Nah tou-san sekarang bicaralah" kata kaa-san lagi

"eh memang ada apa kaa-san?"

"Begini saku, tou-san dan kaa-sam memutuskan akan pindah ke Suna. Jadi minggu ini kita bergegas untuk pindah kesana. Saku tidak keberatan kan ikut kita pindah kesana?"

"EEH, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali tousan, kaa-san?, kenapa tidak minggu depan saja?"

"Tidak bisa saku karena perusahaan ayah yang disana hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Jadi harus ayah yang menangani sendiri, surat pindah sekolahmu juga sudah tousan urus dan barang-barang yang lainpun sudah dikemas oleh kaa-sanmu. Mungkin kita akan menetap lama disana paling tidak sampai perusahaan kembali stabil" jawab tou-san

Hah?, kenaapa aku tidak tau akan semua itu. kenapa juga aku tidak diberi tahu.

"Ck, baiklah tidak apa-apa tou-san"

"Ah tapi tenang saja, masih ada waktu sehari untukmu berpamitan dengan teman-teman sekolahmu bahkan tetanggamu itu" jawab tousan sambil sedikit menggodaku

Grrr. Apa tousan sudah lupa kalau anaknya ini baru saja disakiti oleh pemuda itu. dasar…

 **SKIPPSKIPSKISKIP**

Keesokan harinya sakura berangkat sekolah untuk berpamitan kepada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi minna, maaf mengganggu. Hari ini aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berpamitan kepada kalian semua. Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Suna besok bersama orang tuaku. Jadi maaf kalu aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan kepada kalian dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku" dan sakurapun berojigi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan tersebut kepada teman sekelasnya.

Temannyapun menghampiri dirinya dan langsung memberikan salam perpisahan tak lupa juga ucapan hati-hati serta jaga diri dan jangan lupakan kami.

Dan setelahnya diapun kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

"Jidat kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah. Apakah kau masih marah kepadaku dan juga apakah karena sasuke itu?"

"Tidak pig, aku sudah tidak marah lagi denganmu kau kan sahabat baikku dan Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Untuk jawaban terkahir itu, bukan kau salah. Aku pindah karena ada cabang perusahaan yang sedang dikelola oleh anak buah ayahku disana mengalami sedikit kendala. Jadi kami harus pergi kesana untuk menyelesaikannya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah itu jidat syukurlah, tapi kenapa harus kau ikut juga?, apakah tidak bisa jika kau tidak ikut?, aku nanti jika ingin pergi belanja dan bercerita kesiapa dong?"

"Hey kau ini bagaimana sih, kan masih ada Hina-chan temanmu itu dan juga kalau kau mau bercerita kau tinggal telfon aku saja pig"

"yah walaupun begitukan tetap saja jidat" jawab ino sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"oh iya apakah kau tidak akan berpamitan dengannya?" tanya ino tiba-tiba

"Ah mungkin tidak, buat apa? toh dia tidak ada urusan denganku lagi dan mungkin saja dia tidak peduli"

"Eh benar juga ya"

 **SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP**

Dan hari dimana sakura berangkat untuk ke suna pun tiba.

"Nah Mikoto, Fugaku kami pamit dulu ya. dan sampaikan salamku untuk kedua anakmu"

"Iya Mebuki, Hati-hati dijalan ya, semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi kami nanti yaa"

Dan kamipun berangkat setelah berpamitan dengan Mikoto baa-san dan juga Fugaku Ojii-san.

Yah kalau kalian tanya kemana anak mereka. Sudah pastikan mereka masih sekolah dan berkuliah. Dan aku juga berangkatnya disaat jam-jam sekolah masih berlangsung jadi tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya dengan begini aku mungkin tidak akan sulit untuk melupakan sasuke dan pelan-pelan menghilangkan perasaan cintaku kepadannya. Biarlah dirinya bersama Karin ataupun wanita yang dia cintai. Karena aku sudah ikhlas untuk melepaskannya dengan perempuan lain. Dia juga tidak menyukaiku jadi untuk apa aku memaksannya menyukaiku. Walaupun aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya selama ini tetapi dia tetap tidak mencintaiku tidak apa-apa aku sudah merelakannya dengan yang lain. Karena cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Yang penting dia bahagia akupun bahagia melihatnya. Walau hatiku berteriak sakit dan hancur berkeping keping

SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP

Kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat gadis itu..

Kemana dia?, Apakah dia sakit ataukah dia sedang menghindariku?...

Akupun tidak pernah lagi berpaspasan dengannya saat digerbang sekolah dan lorong menuju kelas kami yang berbeda…

Sadarkah kau sasuke kau baru menyebut kami yang dalam artian kau dan sakura.

Kenapa juga aku merasakan sedikit rasa kosong didalam hatiku serta ingin selalu melihatnya..

"Bagaimana kabar sakura sekarang ya?, semoga saja dia sehat selalu disana."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara anak perempuan yang sedang membicarakan tentang gadis itu. Apakah gadis itu…

"Oh hai sasuke, kenapa kau melamun disitu?"

Oh ternyata teman si pink.

"Kau mencari sakura?"

"Tidak" jawabku cepat siapa juga yang mencarinya. Aku kan hanya tidak sengaja lewat sini dan berhenti tepat di depan kelas ini.

"Oh aku kira kau mencarinya, jika kau mencarinya untuk minta maaf kau sudah terlambat"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh kau pura-pura tidak mengerti juga, kau mendekatinya karena taruhan kan?" oke dari mana dia tahu tentang itu

"Taman belakang sekolah, aku tahu karena saat itu menjaga sakura yang sedang sakit di UKS dan kami tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu yang menyakitkan itu disana" oh jadi karena itu dia tahu. Tunggu sakura saat itu sakit? Kenapa aku tidak tahu dan juga dia mengetahui bahwa aku membohonginya. Bagaimana ini?, sebentar kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya dan takut seperti ini. Ada apa denganku. Ck,,

Bilang saja kalau kau itu sedikit menaruh perasaan kepadannya sasuke, dasar lelaki Tsundere dan gengsian.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, minta maaflah kepada sakura. Dia sekarang sudah pindah ke Suna. Itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu padamu. Selanjutnya itu terserah dirimu. Mungkin juga kau tidak membutuhkan beritaku itu tadi." Ejek si pirang menyebalkan itu.

Oke aku sekarang mulai merasa bersalah kepadannya. Pada si rambut gulali itu..

Tetapi kenapa rasannya aku seperti kehilangan seperti ini. Ah mungkin saja ini hanyalah rasa bersalah yang terlampaui besar. yah hanya itu sasuke

Dan akupun mengabaikannya…

Benarkah seperti ituu sasuke?..ataukah drimu?...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **NOTES GEJE**

YUHUUU…akhirnya aku bisa bikin story oneshoot wkwk, soalnya tiap bikin selalu ndak pernah selesai e sampai negara api menyerang huhu #Lebaynye kau Thor.

Hehe, oh iya maaf yah minna, kalau story ane ini abal banget, banyak salah sana sini dan typo menumpuk dimana-mana. Karena mimin masih baru dan juga pemula buangett. Jadi mimin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo mimin sudah pasti punya sala ke kalian. Maafkeun mimin juga kalo ceritanya mungkin pasaran buanget dan sudah ada dimana-mana, tapi ini bener-bener murni cerita hasil pemikiran mimin dan tidak ada copas dimanapun itu.

Dan jaangan lupa untuk meninggalkan bekas kotoran yah di story mimin ;),

Karena mimin masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian gaess

Hehe..bye-bye

Muah-muah, lope you all.

 **Salam,**

 **SakuHaruchi.**


End file.
